1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and more particularly to wireless communication with a plurality of mobile devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Wireless networks provide mobility and convenience to users of various mobile devices. Such networks have become pervasive and may now be found in homes, workplaces, and even public and commercial spaces such as parks and coffee shops. Wireless network access is generally limited in range to an area relatively near a wireless access point. In public or commercial spaces, the area in which a wireless network is accessible is often referred to as a wireless hotspot. One popular wireless networking technology is referred to as Wi-Fi and is defined by the various IEEE 802.11 specifications.
A typical wireless network user may connect to a different wireless network in his or her home, at a local restaurant or coffee shop, and at his or her workplace. The user may also connect to a single wireless network through different access points as the user moves from one location to another, for example, as the user moves from one floor of an office building serviced by one wireless router to another floor of the same office building serviced by a different wireless router. Each connection to a new wireless network or a new access point generally requires establishing a new connection to the network. This may include authenticating the user and mobile device to a network authentication server before the user is allowed to fully access the network. When users are moving relatively quickly, such as when they are traveling along with a vehicle, such reauthentication may cause gaps in network connectivity.
Moreover, wireless networking may be limited by the active range of a wireless access point. So users may experience limited mobility based on the positioning and strength of a wireless access point through which they couple to a communication network. This range may be altered by environmental features, such as tunnels, walls, buildings, geography, etc, further limiting the range of wireless networks.